pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Picturesque Forest
The first area in Pikmin 4: Lost Colony. It is a deciduous forest during fall. It features several large trees, a large pond, two dungeons, and an abandoned colony station. Story Day 1 After the sun comes up Sage heads out to find the signal he picked up last night and sees something flying through the air. "Huh? What's that?" A yellow orb flies by, but is hit by a Sparrowtrix, and begins to launch seeds as it crashes by the source of the signal, leaving a trail of sprouts. "I think that was a yellow onion." Using a display built into the helmet of Sages suit, you are able to follow a blue arrow that points towards the source of the signal. "An objective arrow pointing me to the signal's source. That's handy." Sage remarks. From here you follow the trail of sprouts and the arrow along the pond as you pluck pikmin along the way, untill you have 15 and reach a stream blocking your path. "Drats." Sage scowls. "Wait, maybe the pikmin can build a bridge using those fragments..." A pile of bridge fragments sits by the stream and the pikmin seem to know what to do with them. You have build a bridge and discover a file hidden in the pile. It explains how to battle creatures with pikmin. "Got that down. Good thing they scattered file across the planet for people who get stuck, or marooned." You countinue to follow the trail 'till you find the onion and the signal's source-A Colony Ground Station Pod. Or Colony Pod. "YES! Now I have somewhere to spend the night. You're about to enter it when the bulborbs from last night appear out from behind a tree. and attack. "YOU TWO? AGAIN?" You fight the bulborbs with the yellow pikmin you have and a few more in the ground. Eventually you defeat them but discover you have only five pikmin left. "Well, shoot. Maybe if we carry the bulborbs to the onion we can make more pikmin. That's what dad said how they reproduce." From here you can produce more pikmin by first feeding the dwarf bulborb, which requires three pikimin to carry and produces the same amount, then once you have ten pikmin, (there are a few sheargrubs to kill as well,) you can give the adult bulborb to the onion. It's looks damaged, but heals itself after getting the orange bulborb and increases your population to 28. You an look around until sunset, then the pikmin board the onion and you enter the colony pod and discover it has an exploration pod which you will use to head to the next signal in day two. Sage gives this log post: "Well, I survived my first day on PNF-404, it turns out the closest signal was a colony pod, which gives me a place to safely sleep. It also has rations and an exploration pod. I hope the nearest signal is someone else, not another colony pod, maybe both. I intend to check the second signal tomorrow." Dungeons Bulborb's Pantry An old garden shed partly buried, it features a several kinds of bulborbs and other enemies. Sparrowtrix Colony A winding, hollow old tree intertwined with a younger one. It is the nesting site of a new enemy called Sparrotrix, and a few other avian enemies. Enemies * Bulborb * Orange Bulborb * Dwarf Bulborb * Dwarf Orange Bulborb * Sparrowtrix * Bulblorb